Runan the Dragonborn (may change title)
by Ravenclaw.Cutie
Summary: Runan finds out she is Dragonborn, and goes to great lengths to avoid her destiny. This is her story as she travels through Skyrim, finds love, and comes to grips with her chosen fate. rated T for now, may change to M later. NOTE: first chapter is just the preface.
1. Preface

Runan Asaldersen was born a Nord of Skyrim. Her parents moved to Hammerfell when she was only five. Her hair is white blonde, and her skin is tan, both of which are due to the excessive amounts of sunlight not found in Skyrim. When she turned 19, she decided to return to Skyrim, and join the Stormcloaks. This is where her story begins. Her story begins with being captured by Imperials.


	2. Chapter 1

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, looking around at the bleary sight around me. A blond Nord looked at me.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." He grinned. "I'm Ralof. You?"

"Runan," I replied, realizing I was a prisoner in the back of a cart.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there." I now turned my attention to the sullen looking man next to Ralof. He glared at Ralof.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

I cocked my head to the side. From what I've heard, the Empire was anything but.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

"Hammerfell? That's where I'm from," I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"But-"

"I moved there when I was still young." I said, explaining. He nodded then looked at me with a sudden ferociousness.

"You and me, we shouldn't be here, its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Part of me agreed with him.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof said.

"Shut up back there!" Our driver said exasperatedly.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief said softly, nodding toward the hulking man beside me.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, True High King!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion. But if they have you….oh Gods, where are they taking us?" the thief moaned.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof replied solemnly.

"No…this can't be happening, this can't be happening!"

"What village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" was the biting response.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A soldier announced. I gulped.

"Good," the General stated carelessly. "Let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The thief muttered.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the Juniper Berries mixed in? Funny. Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." I heard a young boys voice behind me but I couldn't hear what he said, due to the blood rushing in my ears. Soon *too soon* we stopped. My mind went on autopilot. I couldn't hear anything. I saw the thief get shot in the back with an arrow. I didn't even blink. I didn't snap out of it until an Imperial Soldier addressed me.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." I got closer to them. "Who are you?"

"Runan Asaldersen. Nord, but raised in Hammerfell." I said, nervously. Maybe they'd let me go?

"Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." She replied.

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll get to die in your homeland," The man stated sympathetically. But I couldn't help but hate them in that moment. "Follow the captain, prisoner."

I just glared and stalked off toward the block. I blocked out the rest of the proceedings and barely bat an eyelid at the first execution. There was a bit of ruckus, then the captain looked to me.

"Next prisoner!" The captain yelled as a strange…growl?...was heard. We all paused and looked up at the sky in confusion. One of the soldiers said something but the captain just reiterated,

"I said, next prisoner!"

"To the block, prisoner, nice and easy." My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I strode to the block and was pushed down. And that's when I saw it. A dragon. All I could do was stare in horror as it landed on the keep and the headsman was knocked down. Next thing I know, I'm flung from the block and Ralof is pulling me towards a tower, as I try and regain my vision. I slid against a wall as Ralof and Ulfric have a short conversation. Just as I regain my vision, Ralof is pulling me up the stairs. As we were about to reach the next landing, the dragon burst a hole in the wall, and fired Dragon Fire in through it.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" I looked at him, eyes wide. "Go! We'll follow when we can." I didn't think. I just jumped. I landed hard on the floor but kept going and soon met up with the soldier who had the list. I followed him until I saw Ralof again. I followed Ralof into the keep. Ralof undid my binds and I slid to the floor. He went towards a fallen comrade and said, "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother."

"What now?" I asked.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times. You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore." I quickly pulled off my prisoner rags and pulled on the armor that seemed to almost swallow me whole. I couldn't bring myself to care if Ralof watched me change, I was past the point of caring about modesty. I hefted the axe up and got used to swinging it around. Something told me I was going to need it.


End file.
